¿la semana de la dulzura?
by TAINA MIYANO
Summary: Se esta celebrando la semana de la dulzura es una buena oportunidad para hacer CONFESIONES. Yusuke y sus amigos realizaran una fiesta. ¿que ocurrira? advertencia es YAOI.


Nota:

HOLA, Que tal, aquí les traigo otra de mis locas historias, esta vez elegí como tema "la semana de la dulzura", es una fiesta muy popular en Argentina (Al menos en mi ciudad se hace una super fiesta... wiiiiiiiiii.), A mí me gusta mucho y a quien no?.

Bueno para los que no la conocen les cuento brevemente de que se trata:

Esta celebración consiste en regalarle una golosina a algún amigo, familiar o a la persona que amas, es una buena muestra de afecto, de que volaras mucho a esa persona y de que piensas en ella, a cambio de la golosina esa persona te tiene que dar un beso, en la mejilla o en los labios dependiendo de quien sea. (Es una buena oportunidad para darle un beso al chico más kawaii de mi barrio n.n. Mis amigas y yo estamos preparando toneladas de chocolate casero para regalar. La repostería es otro de mis pasatiempos). Esta fiesta se celebra del 1º al 7 de julio.

Es yaoi así que no me digan que no les avise.

Advertencia: yu yu hakusho no me pertenece es una obra de Yoshihiro Togashi. (Si me perteneciera a mi seria una comedia romantica . Aun que, yo no sé escribir comedia uu).

Tal vez encuentren que las personalidades de los personajes están un poco cambiadas (No me linchen por favor -) pero es solo para que encajen mejor con la historia y que esta sea más llamativa. En fin, cualquier duda me preguntan, espero que les guste este fic.

* * *

¿**La semana de la dulzura?** **La gente de la enorme cuidad estaba masanimada que de costumbre se estaba festejando la semana de la dulzura y la mayor parte de los ningen hacían los últimos preparativos para dicha celebración. Las propagandas en la televisión, la radio y los diarios eran muy llamativas y las dulcerías estaban llenas de gente las 24 horas del día. Las más entusiasmadas con esta fiesta eran las chicas que compraban montones de golosinas y pensaban a que chico regalarle una primero, tenían una larga lista de víctimas... quiero decir de afortunados candidatos. Mientras tanto en una de las calles de la cuidad tres jóvenes observaban la vidriera de una de las vistosas dulcerías.  
- Voy a regalarle algunos de esos chocolates a la hermosa Yukina, amigos.- comento Kuwabara.  
- Sí, yo pensaba regalarle algunos a Keiko también pero... - dijo Yusuke. - Pero que Yusuke?- pregunto curioso Kurama  
-Es que... temo que en vez de un beso me dé un Puñetazo, Ja Ja Ja - dijo el reikai tantei riendo ruidosamente  
- Y que hay de ti Kurama ¿piensas regalarle un dulce a alguna chica linda? - interrogó Kuwabara.  
- No lo creo, no por ahora- contesto el lindo pelirrojo. **

**- ¡Qué? Tienes miles de admiradoras y ¿no vas a regalarles nada?- exclamó Yusuke sorprendido.**

**- ¿Acaso ninguna de ellas te gusta? - preguntó incrédulo Kuwabara.**

**- En realidad lo único que hago en esta fiesta es evadirlas por que si acepto sus chocolates tendría que besarlas y tampoco puedo rechasarlas, no quiero herir sus sentimientos.- dijo Kurama algo incomodo con el tema.**

**- Aveces es un problema ser tan atractivo ¿verdad?- dijo Kuwabara.**

**- Pero tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Kuwabara.- dijo Yusuke de forma sarcástica**

**- Así es... - dijo Kuwabara mientras asentía con la cabeza.**

**-... ¡QUÉ DIJISTE HURAMESHI¡- le grito el chico de pelo naranja que tardo en entender la indirecta.**

**- Nada... - dijo Yusuke ignorando la mirada asesina de su compañero - solo la verdad.- agregó.**

**- No se peleen, chicos U.- dijo Kurama con una sonrisa afectada.**

**- Luego arregláremos esto, ahora debo irme.- dijo Kuwabara.**

**- Sí, yo también tengo prisa. Voy a ver a Keiko, dijo que tenia importante algo que decirme.- dijo Yusuke.**

**- Ya son más de las 7 de la tarde, mejor me voy a casa, nos vemos después.- dijo preocupado Kurama mientras veía su reloj y se despedía.**

**- Adiós.- dijo Kuwabara.**

**- Adiós.- dijo Yusuke despidiéndose también y corriendo hacia a la casa de keiko.**

**Cuando los otros dos jóvenes se marcharon Kurama empezó a caminar hacia su casa. La cuidad era un alboroto debido a todas las festividades, la gente se veía muy feliz comprando dulces y las plazas estaban llenas de parejas enamoradas.**

**"Se párese mucho a San Valentín" penso Kurama.****El kitsune decidió cortar camino por el bosque que se encontraba junto a la cuidad, realmente no le gustaba esa fiesta, teniendo que esquivar a esas chicas locas.**

**- Será una larga semana - suspiro Kurama.**

**Pero sabia que lo que les dijo a Kuwabara y Yusuke no era totalmente cierto. Sí, quería regalarle una golosina a una persona muy especial y robarle un beso de sus hermosos labios, pero... no se trataba de una chica. Kurama se sonrojó ante este pensamiento. Como pudo ocurrirle algo así, había ignorado, negado y finalmente aceptado ese sentimiento, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo pero ese era su más grande secreto.**

**- Nadie debe saberlo - dijo Kurama en voz alta si darse cuenta.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que nadie debe saber, kitsune? - preguntó una conocida voz desde la copa de un gran árbol.**

**- ¿HA? - fue lo único que pudo decir Kurama mientras veía como Hiei descendía del árbol y caminaba hacia él. Tan ensimismado estaba que no había sentido el youki del demonio de fuego.**

**- Hola Hiei¿Qué te trae por aquí? - disimulo Kurama con una de sus hermosas sonrisas antes de que el youkai pudiera hacerle cualquier otra pregunta.**

**- Hn - Hiei noto como Kurama trataba de cambiar el tema pero decidió no prestarele atención a eso, si el zorro no quería contarle no insistiría.**

**- Heeeee... Hiei ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar un chocolate caliente? - preguntó Kurama con un tono algo tímido en su vos y desviando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro. "¿Por que estoy nervioso?" Se preguntaba Kurama mentalmente, no era la primera vez que invitaba a Hiei a su casa, pero en esta ocasión era diferente por que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a ese precioso youkai de fuego y de lo mucho que anhelaba estar a su lado, abrasarlo, besarlo... Su corazón latía desenfrenado con solo imaginárselo.**

**- ¿Qué té pasa algo malo Kurama? - preguntó hiei extrañado por la actitud de su amigo y notando el leve color rojo en sus mejillas.**

**Kurama sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, se había puesto más nervioso que al principio y él no debía ser tan obvio o hiei empezaría a sospechar.- No, nada- respondió sin poder calmarse aun.**

**- Hn - Dijo el youkai de fuego en tono serio pero en realidad le pareció gracioso el gesto que hizo el kitsune con su cabeza como sí tratara de alejar algún pensamiento de su mente, aun que no entendía que rayos le estaba pasando a Kurama, estaba seguro de que no era algo malo. El medio Koorime pasaba mucho tiempo en el Ningenkai, ni siquiera él mismo sabia él por que, solo lo hacia. "Es para cuidar a Yukina" se repetía Hiei mentalmente, pero eso no sonaba muy convincente ni siquiera para él, en el fondo sabía que era para estar cerca de Kurama. Por que aun que hiei no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo muy fuerte por el kitsune y tenia la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado. " Me estoy volviendo vulnerable¿Qué me ocurre?. Lo mejor será alejarme de él".**

**Pensaba Hiei.**

**- Entonces ¿vienes? - Preguntó Kurama con otra hermosa sonrisa y ya con tono normal de voz.**

**- No - respondió el youkai secamente.- Debo ir al templo de Genkai a ver a Yukina. - agrego y luego se marcho velozmente.**

**Kurama suspiro resignado y siguió caminando. Hacia mucho frío, era pleno invierno, así que apresuro paso para llegar a su casa lo antes posible, ya estaba anocheciendo.**

**- Hola madre, ya llegue- dijo Kurama mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.**

**- Hola shuuichi - saludo su madre que acababa de salir de la cocina - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto amablemente.**

**- Muy bien... - dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras su madre se acercaba a él.**

**- Te deseo una feliz semana de la dulzura, Shuuichi - dijo Shiori mientras le daba una golosina a su hijo. Este la recibió con una sonrisa hermosa y le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla.**

**- Igualmente – le dijo Kurama a su madre dándole el chocolate que había comprado esa tarde. Ella lo tomó y le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente para luego volver a la cocina.**

**El pelirrojo subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto.**

**Puso su portafolio sobre el escritorio y después comenzó a sacarse su uniforme para darse un baño, una larga ducha le quitaría el frío.**

**Después entró al baño y abrió la ducha. Se sentía muy bien el agua caliente cayendo suavemente sobre su cuerpo, había tenido un largo día esquivando a las chicas de su escuela. Solo quería descansar, por suerte mañana era sábado, así por lo menos no tendría que ir al colegio.**

**Cuando termino de bañase y vestirse, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a hacer su tarea, pero algo le impedía concentrase, no podía dejar de pensar en Hiei. El youkai de fuego pasaba mucho tiempo en el Ningenkai a pesar de que no había ninguna misión del Reikai. Generalmente hiei iba a la casa del kitsune y este lo recibía gustosamente. Esto alegraba a kurama por que la constante presencia de Hiei en su casa hizo que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y disfrutaba de su compania.**

**Estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con Hiei ya que el youkai también había estado actuando extraño últimamente (había días en los que hiei no se apartaba de su lado y en otros ni siquiera podía sentir su youki en los alrededores.) Y Kurama no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez hiei estaba pasando por la misma situación que él. "será que hiei..."**

**El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

**- Suuichi te llaman por teléfono - dijo Shiori, Kurama bajo rápido las escaleras - es Yusuke- le dijo ella dándole el teléfono.**

**- Hola Yusuke - saludo Kurama.**

**- Hola... adivina que, fuí con Keiko y me dijo que hará una fiesta para celebrar la semana de la dulzura y que estamos todos invitados - dijo el reikai tantei muy emocionado.**

**- Una fiesta, que bien y... ¿Hiei ira?- Kurama no pudo evitar el preguntar por su amigo.**

**-¿Hiei?...- Yusuke se detuvo a pensar un momento – No creo que quiera ir pero Yukina dijo que trataria de convenserlo - contesto finalmente.**

**- Ya veo - dijo el kitsune disimulando su alegría. Tal vez tendría una oportunidad para demostrarle su amor a hiei en esa fiesta, "es la excusa perfecta" pensó Kurama. Todos intercambiaran dulces en ella, así que su pequeña muestra de afecto pasaría desapercibida.**

**- Vas a ir ¿verdad?- preguntó Yusuke.**

**- Claro¿Cuando será?- le contesto Kurama.**

**- Será mañana a la noche - dijo Yusuke - Keiko, Botan y Yukina están preparando todo - agrego.**

**- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos allá - contesto Kurama.**

**- De acuerdo, adiós - se despidió Yusuke y colgó el teléfono.**

**Kurama fue a su cuarto, hizo su tarea y se preparo para dormir. Se acostó pensando en cual seria la mejor forma para**

**Confesarle a Hiei sus sentimientos.**

**El sábado a la mañana Kurama había ido a comprar dulces para regalarles a todos sus amigos. Así nadie sospecharía sus verdaderas intenciones. Cuando llegó la noche el lindo zorrito estaba impaciente. Tomó la bolsa con los dulces y la puso en su mochila, se despidió de su madre y salió rápidamente de su casa rumbo a la dichosa fiestita.**

**Tocó el timbre de la casa de keiko y la chica abrió la puerta.**

**- Que bueno que viniste, Kurama. Pasa por favor - le dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.**

**- Buenas noches - saludo el kitsune mientras entraba en el living y se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Todos estaban allí: Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, hasta Koenma había asistido y sí, el lindo Hiei también estaba allí. El youkai de fuego estaba sentado en la ventana con cara de fastidio.**

**- Muy bien ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos, comencemos - dijo Keiko, sentándose frente a Yusuke.**

**- De acuerdo, yo primero - dijo Kuwabara mientras se paraba y le entregaba una preciosa caja de bombones a Yukina - Que tengas una feliz semana de la dulzura, linda Yukina - agrego completamente sonrojado.**

**- Muchas gracias, Kasuma - dijo la pequeña Koorime mientras tomaba los bombones y le daba a Kuwabara un delicado beso en la mejilla tímidamente.**

**Keiko le había explicado a Yukina en que consistía esta celebración, el día anterior, debido a que la youkai conocía muy poco acerca de las costumbres ningen.**

**Kuwabara se cayo de espalda de la impresión, poniendo cara de idiota mientras corazonsitos giraban alrededor de su cabeza. Todos los presentes se rieron de él menos Hiei quien le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico con cara de tonto que estaba tirado en el piso.**

**-Bueno, continuemos – dijo Botan acercándose a Koenma con un dulce en las manos - Feliz semana de la dulzura, señor Koenma – dijo la chica de pelo celeste con una sonrisa entregándole el dulce.**

**Koenma suspiro pesadamente y miro con una sonrisa afectada a botan quien había acercado su rostro para que el príncipe del Reikai le diera un beso en los labios.**

**– Es que... no quiero besarte, Botan - dijo Koenma despreocupadamente.**

**- Eres un grosero - le grito botan furiosa y un poco decepcionada mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón.**

**- Sigo yo - dijo yusuke mientras se paraba y le entregaba a keiko los chocolates que había comprado para elle el día anterior - Feliz semana de la dulzura, Keiko – dijo mientras giraba su rostro para que la chica lo besara en la mejilla - Ahora tienes que besarme – le dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**- Sí, lo haré - dijo Keiko mientras se ponía de pie y se sujetaba suavemente el rostro del chico de pelo negro. Yusuke se sorprendió cuando keiko le hizo voltear su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos y luego le dio un profundo beso en los labios.**

**-Hoooooooo... –dijeron todos sorprendidos.**

**Luego continuaron intercambiando dulces, chocolates y bombones mientras seguían las risas, las burlas y los comentarios desubicados.**

**Hiei se había rehusado a participar, amenazando con córtales el cuello con su katana sí no lo dejaban tranquilo. El solo fue por que Yukina se lo pidió y nada más.**

**A todos les pareció muy convincente la amenaza del furioso youkai de fuego menos a Kurama que estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan.**

**Kurama se acerco a hiei con un chocolate en la mano y se lo entrego.**

**- Feliz semana de la dulzura, Hiei - le dijo Kurama de forma encantadora con una gran sonrisa.**

**- Hn, ni creas que voy a besarte – le dijo hiei con su usual tono indiferente mientras arrojaba el chocolate pero Kurama lo sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo y lo puso nuevamente en las manos del youkai.**

**- Entonces tendré que besarte yo a ti - dijo el joven de ojos verdes mientras tomaba el sonrojado rostro del youkai y le daba un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla, frente a las miradas curiosas de sus amigos. El youkai lo miro a los ojos sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero su expresión cambio rápidamente cuando escucho las risas de sus otros compañeros, quienes consideraron muy graciosa la expresión de Hiei.**

**- ¡Que diablas crees que haces! - le grito Hiei empujando rápidamente a Kurama.**

**- Te beso – dijo Kurama aun sonriendo.**

**- Baka kitsune - dijo Hiei y luego se fue por la ventana.**

**El zorro disimulo su tristeza y se volvió asentar. Sus otros amigos hicieron unos pocos comentarios y luego continuaron con el juego, después de todo Hiei y Kurama eran compañeros de batalla y amigos, no había nada de malo en que el pelirrojo quisiera demostrarle su amistad al youkai. Kurama siempre era amable con todo el mundo pero los otros chicos no se imaginaban que el kitsune estaba enamorado de Hiei.**

**Luego de eso miraron películas, comieron pizzas y jugaron varios juegos de mesa, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero Kurama se sentía algo incomodo, pensaba que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y por eso no hicieron muchos comentarios al respecto, así que se despidió educadamente y se marcho.**

**Mientras tanto Hiei saltaba de árbol en árbol alejándose lo más posible de aquella casa. Sus emociones lo habían delatado.****El youkai se detuvo en la rama un gran árbol del parque central y se recostó sobre ella mientras observaba el chocolate que le había regalado el kitsune. Todas sus barreras se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando sintió que los delicados labios de Kurama se posaban sobre su mejilla. Su corazón latía descontroladamente a causa de la emoción que sentía, ese dulce beso hizo que Hiei comprobara algo que sospechaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca quiso aceptar, se había enamorado de Kurama. Había ocurrido tan lentamente que no se había dado cuenta. "¿Que debo hacer ahora?" Se preguntó Hiei.**

**Ya habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta de Keiko, Kurama no había vuelto a ver a Hiei. "¿Estará enojado con mingo? Pues claro que sí, que pregunta más tonta" Pensaba el pelirrojo. El solo quiso que Hiei comprendiera sus sentimientos pero quizás el momento y el lugar no fueron los más apropiados pero como creía que reaccionaria el youkai delante de todos sus amigos. - Creo que arruine todo – dijo Kurama algo triste.**

**Hacia mucho frío afuera el lindo demonio de fuego se encontraba sentado en el árbol que estaba frente a la casa de Kurama y había disminuido su youki para que no percibiera su presencia. Hiei había estado reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos y por fin se decidió a aclara todo con el zorro.**

**Por lo que sabia ese era él ultimo día de esa extraña fiesta ningen asi que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero como reaccionaria Kurama... decidió dejar de pensar y solo actuar.**

**Eran las 23:45 de la noche del 7 de julio, la semana de la dulzura estaba por terminar y Kurama se encontraba recostado en su cama, boca arriba mirando el techo, pensando en Hiei. No podía dejar de recordar el beso que le dio al youkai en la mejilla, su piel era tan suave y dulce. El youko se acarició los labios inconscientemente. Por un momento Kurama creyó que Hiei también lo quería, "soy un tonto" pensó Kurama.**

**En ese momento las cortinas de la habitación se agitaron violentamente a causa de una ráfaga de viento que entro por la ventana.**

**- Que extraño creí que había cerrado la ventana - dijo Kurama dirigiéndose hacia las ondulantes cortinas y justo cuando iba a cerrarlas una figura oscura atravesó el marco de la ventana sorpresivamente cayendo sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.**

**-Hi –Hiei... - exclamó el kitsune muy confundido y ruborizado debajo del formido cuerpo del youkai de fuego, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la suave respiración de Hiei en su cara.**

**-Hn- dijo Hiei incorporándose de un salto y... ¿Amablemente? Ayudando a Kurama a ponerse de pie también.- no fue mi intencion caer encima de ti, es que no te vi- aclaro el youkai en tono indiferente.**

**-¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Kurama completamente rojo por que aun era sostenido por los fuertes brazos de Hiei. ****Hn... te traje esto - respondió el medio Koorime mientras sacaba un chocolate de quien sabe donde y se lo entregaba a Kurama que se quedo fascinado ante el gesto tierno del youkai.- ¿Me darás un beso ahora?- interrogo Hiei cerrando los ojos y preparando sus labios para que el zorrito le diera un beso en la boca, más que una pregunta fue una petición.**

**-... – Kurama no podía creerlo el fiero demonio de fuego por fin estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos. El youko sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad y se fue acercando muy lentamente al rostro de hiei, ansioso por probar sus labios pero a la vez con algo de indecisión. Al parecer fue demasiado lento para el youkai que abrió sus ojos en señal de fastidio, y cansado de esperar rápidamente unió sus labios con los del kurama.**

**Fue un beso lleno de amor y deseo. Muy delicado al principio y luego totalmente descontrolado como muestra de toda la pasión que ambos poseían. Hiei bebió hambrientamente de la exquisita boca del Kitsune, fue más de lo había que soñado y Kurama quiso detener el tiempo para nunca tener que separarse de los sublimes labios del youkai de fuego mientras le devolvía el beso con el mismo entusiasmo.**

**Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se abrasaron** **cariñosamente y Kurama le susurro a hiei al oído - Te amo, Hiei... –. Ahora Hiei estaba feliz también y no se molesto en disimularlo se separo un poco de Kurama mirándolo a los ojos y le sonrió hermosamente, no una sonrisa sarcástica ni burlona, sí no una verdadera y llena de amor y luego le dijo****– También te amo, kitsune - Kurama estrechó mas al pequeño demonio contra su pecho y le dijo – Feliz semana de la dulzura, koibito.- sabiendo que de ahora en a delante todos los días serian dulces teniendo a Hiei a su lado.**

**FIN.**

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado, este es mi regalo por la semana de la dulzura. Espero que celebren esta hermosa fiesta tanto como yo y los que no la conocían también, ahora ya saben... bueno ya tengo que irme, mis amigas me están esperando. Haremos muchas travesuras, esta será una semana muy muy DULCE. ( Disculpen la pésima redacción es que estaba apurada u.u.) Dejen reviews a mí me gusta mucho saber su opinión. Se despide con cariño: 

Taina Miyano


End file.
